


The Truth About Tom

by horrorfangirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorfangirl/pseuds/horrorfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fearfull for her safety Sherlock goes to Molly to tell her about her boyfriend Tom but gets a bit of a surprise when he meets up with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth About Tom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [billiethepoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/billiethepoet/gifts).



It had been a week since the Christmas party and Sherlock was still brooding over the fact that Molly's new beau, Tom bore a strong resemblance to him, that it made the detective stop and consider two things.

One: That Tom could be the man that Moriarty had hired to kidnap all those children last month, and two: Was Molly Hooper truly happy with Tom? Or was she just compensating because she believed that he, Sherlock, did not share her feelings?

Sherlock sighed. The only way he could get an answer to this question was to ask Molly, herself. So he got up and grabbed his keys and said to John.

“I'm going to St. Bart's, please don't wait up.” He told his friend.

“So you are going to tell Molly about Tom, after all. Do you think that's such a good idea?” John asked.

As the detective shrugged into his coat, he said: “I won't know until I try John.” Under his breath Sherlock whispered: “I have to make it up to her somehow.”

John looked at his friend sympathetically. “Sherlock stop it. There is no reason for you to beat yourself up like this.”

Sherlock gave his friend a small smile. “Thank you, John but I would have to disagree. I was awful to Molly during the Christmas party and I have to make it up to her. She needs to know what Tom is really like.”

John sighed. “Are you sure you know what you're doing, Sherlock, I mean truly know?”

Sherlock nodded. “Don't worry, John I know what I'm doing. I'll see you later.”

Before John could say anything else, Sherlock opened the door and walked out into the afternoon sun.

****  
Sherlock decided to walk to St. Bart's. He knew that he needed a bit of time to figure out what he was going to say to Molly, preferably without Tom being there.

By the time he arrived at the hospital, Sherlock was drenched for less then ten minutes after he left Baker Street, it began to rain so heavily that the detective was soaked by the time he got to the hospital entrance.

As Sherlock entered the building the receptionist on duty took one look at the detective and shook her head before handing him a towel.

While Sherlock was busy drying off the lady behind the desk said, “If you're looking for Dr. Hooper she's in Lab 4B.”

“Thank you er-” Sherlock said as he handed back the towel.

“Susan,” the receptionist supplied.

“Thank you Susan,” said Sherlock.

“You're welcome, Mr. Holmes.”

The detective nodded and left the receptionist to search for his pathologist.

It didn't take Sherlock long to find Lab 4B but once he got to the room, he wished that he had the foresight to have phone Molly before he left Baker Street.

For as he got closer to the entrance of Lab 4B, he heard Molly shouting.

“How could you do this Tom?” She asked, tears welling in her eyes. “How could you even consider working for that man?” Tom took a step toward Molly wanting to comfort her and offer an explanation for his actions. However, when he saw the look in Molly's eyes, Tom knew that their relationship was over, no matter what he said or did.

That didn't stop him from trying though, and with that thought running through his mind Tom Len proceeded to kiss Molly Hooper.

Molly didn't respond to the kiss, not until Tom pulled away to take a breath, then she slapped him, hard.

“Molly I..” Tom began but she cut him off.

“No, Tom. Whatever you were going to say, just don't. It's over, I'm done.”

“Molly don't you understand? I did it for us! I accepted Jim's offer to pose as your friend Holmes and once that busybody was out of the way; you wouldn't have to deal with the hospital or the police ever again. Wouldn't that be lovely?” said Tom his eyes alight with jealousy and madness.

Molly just had one answer to that. She took off her engagement ring and threw it across the room, it flew past Tom's left ear and landed a few feet behind him seemingly undamaged. He turned to pick it up and sighed when he realized that the ring was still intact. He looked at Molly, his expression was that of a lost child.

The pathologist was not moved, however. Quickly, she opened the door, only to discover that Sherlock Holmes was standing in front of her and had heard the whole fight between Tom and herself.

Could this day get any worse? Molly wondered.

“Hello Molly,” said Sherlock. “May I come in?”

Molly turned scarlet, but nodded. She stepped aside so that Sherlock could enter the room. The detective gave his pathologist a shy smile and was about to say something when he spotted Tom.

“Tom,” said Sherlock with a nod.

“Busybody,” Tom sneered. Sherlock raised an eyebrow. Turning to Molly he asked:  
“Am I interrupting something?”

Molly shook her head. “No, Sherlock. You didn't, Tom was just leaving. Weren't you Tom?”

Tom said nothing and Molly stared. Finally, he said: “Yeah, yeah I was just leaving.” With that Tom left the lab. Sherlock closed the door after him.

For some reason Sherlock found it difficult to speak. He had to clear his throat more then once before he could utter a single word.

After a few seconds, he spoke.“Molly, the reason I came was I wanted you to know a few things about Tom.” He said as he gazed into her sad green eyes.

Molly gave Sherlock a small smile then said softly, “It's okay, Sherlock. I already knew about Moriarty hiring Tom to pose as you and his part in kidnapping all those children last month.”

Sherlock blinked owlishly at her and it appeared that he was at a loss as to how to respond.

“But how?” He managed to ask, Molly gave him a cheeky smile.

“There are things one learns while dating,” she said. “And one of the things I've learned while dating Tom is that he never deletes his call history on his mobile. Ever!” Hearing the rage in his pathologist's voice Sherlock wisely took a couple of steps back.

Molly laughed when she saw his expression. “Don't worry, Sherlock I won't hurt you.”

Sherlock breathed a sigh of relief. “That's good.” He paused, “Molly would you like to..?”

“Solve crimes?” said Molly with a slight grin. Sherlock grinned back.

“Have dinner with me?” Sherlock asked softly. Molly smiled.

“I'd love to,” she said and Sherlock blushed.

“Thank you, Sherlock,” said Molly.

“For what?” Sherlock asked confused. Again Molly smiled at him.

“For just being you,” she told him. Sherlock nodded and smiled.

Together the detective and the pathologist left the hospital each finding some peace in the other as they headed off to dinner.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the winter session of Holmestice 2015 I hope that everyone enjoys it.


End file.
